


无人知晓（三）

by Assensia



Category: ZF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	无人知晓（三）

他这么一叫后，体内那抽插的东西好像又大了一圈，周锐昀伏在他身上，喘息粗重。  
哥哥。  
方唯眼神迷离，神智也被欲望搅得混混沌沌。这一喊，好似喊上瘾了，伸手揽住身上人的脖子，两条腿也缠了上去，像条淫蛇般，腰腹被干得频频紧绷抬起，浑身皮肉都浸出情欲的湿润，声音也像含着水，一声比一声甜腻：“哥……昀哥，哥哥……好、好舒服，哈……啊……”  
信息素充斥大脑，周锐昀下身的攻击在听到他的叫声后愈加凶猛，几乎每一下都往最深处捣去。香甜的信息素气味简直像毒品，尝过一次后便上了瘾。他的手慢慢抚上方唯后颈，汗湿的发尾下是Omega脆弱的腺体。  
那地方敏感的惊人，光是手指抚摸上去方唯便颤抖不止，他连呻吟都带着颤动，语句破碎的几乎连不成句子：“啊……嗯……”  
周锐昀的手指也跟着微微发抖，方唯收缩的后穴把他箍得紧紧，他一下下往里捣，捣至深处，那处被龟头一碰便酸软的不像话，方唯的呻吟都变了调，搂着周锐昀脖颈的手也垂了下来，他抓紧身下的沙发套：“啊！不要，那里……”  
那是Omega的生殖器，头一次有东西深入进那里，被撞的又酸又疼，他身体下意识阻止外物的入侵，但很快又强迫自己放松下来。  
“进……进来。”方唯感觉到周锐昀抚摸他后颈腺体的手指用力起来，对方的眼神也变得幽深，终于不再是一直游刃有余的淡漠，“可以进来，我……”  
紧致敏感的生殖器逐渐打开一个小口，柔软湿润的裹住龟头，舒爽的让人想不顾一切干进去，射出浓稠的精液，叫这个人身上全沾染自己的气味——占有他，占有他。这是Alpha对Omega的本能，是生理造成的强烈占有欲。  
周锐昀喘息着俯下身去，把方唯垂下去的胳膊又拉到自己的脖颈后。下身拼命撞击柔软的内壁，同时目光死死盯着Omega露出的细白后颈。  
“昀哥，嗯……标记……标记我，哥……”方唯说。  
周锐昀一震，一口咬住了他的脖颈。下身也往回撤，抵着穴口忽然喷射出一股又一股的精水，混合着后穴自动分泌的液体，整个挺翘白嫩的臀瓣上全是湿淋淋的水光。  
方唯在快感中浑身震颤，眼前甚至都阵阵发黑，一切感受都变得模糊，耳鸣在轰然间席卷了他，唯有颈间的疼痛与温热鲜明无比。  
“哥……”他抖着嗓子无助地喊。  
周锐昀没有彻底标记他，只给了他一个临时标记。  
“我不是你哥。”他听到对方这么回道。  
一如许多年前。  
方家祖上三代多为Alpha，能力皆出众，早早跻身富豪名流之中。到方唯这一代家业更是如日中天，生活富裕，受尽宠爱。他上面还有个哥哥与姐姐。哥哥大他十来岁，过大的年龄差使得两兄弟没多少共同语言，并且他的大哥还是个Aspie患者，情感缺失，很难与人建立亲密关系。方唯的姐姐大他五岁，性格跋扈要强，方唯几乎是被她欺压着长大的，自然也谈不上亲密。  
虽然父母宠爱，但各式各样的原因导致他缺少同龄玩伴，童年时期一度十分孤单。好在六岁时，家里来了个大他一岁的哥哥。 方家的司机和保姆是一对Beta夫妻，早年育有一子，放在乡下父母那儿养着。儿子要上小学了才终于把周锐昀从爷爷奶奶那儿接到自己身边。工作使然，他们一家都住在方家别墅一层的佣人房。  
方唯对这个忽然出现在自己家里的小哥哥有着天然的好感，才见面便甜甜地喊人家哥哥，还非要拉着人去院子里玩游戏，又献宝般的自己喜欢的玩具和每天必吃的椰子奶冻分一半给对方。殷勤的模样逗得大人们直笑  
只有小小的周锐昀板着张与年龄不符的脸，一脸严肃。他从小在爷爷奶奶身边长大，跟父母不亲近，又忽然来到个陌生环境，可想而知的排斥。 以至于周锐昀刚来方家时很少笑，话也少，对跟自己示好的方唯更是不爱搭理。但方唯不介意，他人小，不记仇，对方不太搭理他也不妨碍他爱在对方身边跟前跟后。小孩子的一岁年龄差体现在身高上，从周锐昀来方家以后，他就整日迈着两条比人短一截的腿像个不厌其烦的小跟屁虫，哥哥前，哥哥后，黏人得紧。  
方唯的姐姐方蔓偶尔见自己弟弟被周锐昀嫌弃后闷闷不乐的样子时，便会捏着他的鼻子教训道：“你看看你，人家都不爱搭理你，你还上赶着跟他玩。妈妈上次给你买的无人机呢，你是不是又送给他了？”  
已经八岁的方唯还穿着嫩黄色的背带裤，像只小鸡仔，奶声奶气道：“哥哥也送了糖给我。”  
方蔓看到了他嘴里快含化掉的奶糖，不禁翻了个白眼。  
方母倒没觉得自家儿子如此黏人有什么问题，还道：“小唯从小没有同龄的玩伴，你家锐昀来了以后你看他高兴的，那么喜欢哥哥啊？”  
“喜欢！”方唯煞有介事地点头，跟小鸡啄米似的。眼角余光周锐昀刚做完作业从自己房间出来，他立刻欢天喜地扑上去：“哥哥，我作业早做完了。你写得好慢啊。”  
周锐昀小小的脸上没什么笑，也不说几句话，满屋子只能听到方唯叽叽喳喳地声音。  
周母在准备晚餐，看见自己儿子那副样子，怕东家不高兴，便忙道：“锐昀也很喜欢小唯的，我知道，他个性就是这样，不向小唯那样会表达。”  
方母道：“小孩子一起玩儿，他们自己高兴就好，不用在意那么多。”  
小孩子的世界黑白分明，确实不用在意太多。周锐昀跟方唯相继从小学毕业，踏入了初中。  
周锐昀读二年级，方唯小他一岁，是才进校的新生。他还跟小时候一样，时常黏着对方，上下学基本都跟周锐昀一起。  
但这般黏在一起，便渐渐招了一些人的注意，一些不怀好意的声音也随之出现。  
趁着课间休息，方唯拿出装着果汁的瓶子，去对面初二的教学楼。今早周锐昀要值日，提早来了学校，那会儿方唯还在与被子缠绵，起得晚了，他急急忙忙爬起来洗漱，一口牙膏沫子还没吐出来就喊周锐昀等等他。可周锐昀没等，自己先来了学校。  
周母早上准备了鲜榨果汁，方唯帮提前来校的周锐昀带来了一瓶——尽管对方今早没等他。他脚步轻盈地踏上楼梯，校服外套被风吹得鼓起来。  
“哥！”正值课间，大多数学生都去了卫生间或者楼下，方唯在走廊这头就看见了周锐昀，连忙喊道，“我给你送东西。”  
“哥~”周锐昀还没回应他，旁边一人先学起了方唯清脆的声音，只是他故意把这声哥喊的缠绵又黏腻，周围人一听，立马哄笑起来。  
周锐昀在哄笑声脸色平常，并没有说话，转过身似乎是想继续往走廊尽头的卫生间走。  
方唯微哂，抿着嘴巴也不喊了，拿着杯子想朝他赶过去，结果半道被人拦下来：“喂，周锐昀是你亲哥哥吗？”  
他只好停下来，看了这人一眼，隐约记得这是周锐昀的同班同学，一个刚分化的Alpha。  
方唯摇了摇头：“不是。”  
“那你喊他哥哥？难道是表哥？”  
方唯不明所以：“都不是，你问这个干什么？”  
“只是好奇，高中组那个Alpha，叫方蔓的，是你姐姐吧。”  
方唯点了点头。  
“那周锐昀的爸爸就是你们家司机咯？”  
方唯看着他，对这个问题不明所以。  
“那你喊一个司机的儿子哥哥，不嫌掉价吗？你姐姐恐怕都不乐意吧，凭空多了个这么寒酸的弟弟。”他这话一出，走廊上的几个人都静了下来，仿佛在看什么热闹般，眼睛都瞟向了不远处的周锐昀。  
周锐昀显然也听到了，他脚步一顿。  
方唯望着他的背影，忽然有些急躁，他再傻这时也听不对劲来了：“这是我愿意喊的，麻烦你让开，我要过去。”  
“急什么啊？跟你聊聊天。”  
方唯不想跟他聊天，但Alpha ——哪怕是刚分化的Alpha的身体也开始快速发育，与常人拉开了一段距离。一人想走，一人来拦。跟逗猴儿一般。那人还万分得意，一边笑一边说你要走就走啊，我又没砍掉你两条腿。方唯急的脸皮都泛红了。  
“别逗他玩。”忽然那个Alpha的胳膊被人从后制住。  
前面终于没人张着两条胳膊拦他，方唯连忙抬头，看见了一张熟悉的脸，他心里一喜，不禁笑出来。 周锐昀看着他，语气不善：“还不过来。” 方唯赶紧溜到他旁边，喊了声：“昀哥。”


End file.
